feathers and scales
by TAGirlie
Summary: This story numbers the events of mythical creatures from different kingdoms embarking on an emotional and joyful journey. Follow this story for more chapters, so sit back and increase the bill for internet. I will also leave you on the edge of your seat while you wait for the next page to load.
1. Chapter 1

Feathers & Scales

Prologue

**A/n your awesome talk- art-girlie is here. Welcome to chapter one, the prologue! Have a cool read.**

"Get the wing helix-125, Arial pills 54 and the painkiller –for Arialanates- please fast and stat."

"We cannot inject her with that she is royalty use something more suitable!"

"WE HAVE TO GET THE BABY OUT!"

"But…"

"I said now because she is in labour."

"Yes doctor."

A blue haired and transparent winged nurse flys out of the labour room searching for what she was told. Meanwhile in the labour room there seems to be some complications. The woman lying on the bed, was raven haired with a round face and nose, she was beautiful for her state. Her wings were pure white and cradled her like a blanket. She struggled but used her strength to tell the names of the children, "I-I-Isabella… R-R-Rena…" her breathe was lost but at least the doctor heard the names.

"Her heart rate is dropping we need to move fast."

"Get the baby out, it will suffocate."

"THE QUEEN!"

The line on the heart monitor moves in a straight line with a chilling sound. The doctors work hurriedly to get the baby out but are surprised when two come out. They all look at each other in disbelief and in joy.

"The queen has blessed the world with not one but two children, the king will be impressed but disappointed in his queen's untimely death. We have to get Isabella and Rena in their capsules."

The pink haired nurse takes the children to their royal capsules to rest. The two were twins but very different. One had dark raven like hair with thin blue highlights, a half circle head shape, large deep sapphire eyes and a small round nose. The other however had a heart shaped head, turquoise hair with dark purple tips, large chocolate eyes and a small sharp nose. Yet they did have the same birthmark, a feather like mark.

"Doctor another royal needs you now." A blue haired nurse flys hurriedly to the red haired doctor. He turns around looking at the panting nurse and follows her to the room. Unlike the nurse, he had no wings but still could fly.

"Who is she? Also what realm is she from?" the doctor asks.

"She is from the fire kingdom and water kingdom of dragons. Queen Flynn." The nurse responds.

The doctor and nurse move towards the room and open the door. What lay in front of them was a gingered haired woman, with a few red scales on her face and some creating a sleeve from her wrist to her elbow, looked like she was also in her mid-thirties. She was beautiful even for the fact she has dragon/bat like wings on her back. She bore a neck collar necklace, with a fiery red emerald.

She was in pain; she was in labour and breathing fire.

"Doctor this seems to be serious situation, do you want to put her in sedation or extinguish her fire?" the nurse asks. "I prefer we sedate her, the fire is an important part in keeping her calm. Get the Dragon equipment." The doctor turns toward the hyperventilating dragon. "Calm down miss, we know this is not your first time. Why are you hyperventilating?" the doctor asks in a soothing voice.

"T-the… ba-by… is… here" she says in between pants. "Ok stay calm, you will have to give birth with the pain are you able to do that?" he says still in that calm voice. "I am the queen of dragons, I can do that." She answers all too calmly.

"Push, the baby has already crowned." The woman takes another intake of air and pushes. "One finale push." The doctor looks up to her with an encouraging smile. "You can do it Queen Linda." That made her push, then a cry came out. She smiled as the cord was cut and the baby was taken to be cleaned.

They lay the baby on her lap. He had a triangular head with fiery red hair; the eyes were a dark sea of blue. He had a scale birthmark. Linda smiled at her son, when at the right age he will rule the kingdom. The doctor walked up to her.

"What do you want to name him?" he asked her with the note on his hand.

"I want to name him Phineas."

"Prince Phineas, wonderful name."

The nurse took the baby to the royal capsule. For the baby to sleep over the night while the mother rested.

**A/n your all time favourite here to tell you that the next chapter will be here in a few weeks or months( you never know). I know you want to read other stories. So ****READ, EAT, REVIEW AND SLEEP.**


	2. Chapter 2

Feathers & Scales

Chapter 2: First time PART 1

**A/n your awesome talk- art-girlie is here. Welcome to chapter two! Have a cool read. Read at the end for the rest of the author's note.**

**Disclaimer: All ©belong to Disney's creators of Phineas and Ferb but the plot belongs to me.**

"Ha, you'll never catch me." A little girl with turquoise hair and dark purple tips runs away giggling, while watching her sister trying to catch her but helplessly failing. She turns to hide behind a twisting tree and peaks to see her sister look for her.

"Ah but I will. Don't you dare run away from me!" a raven-haired girl jumps around a tree to find nothing there and moves towards a giggling sound. She yells, "Rena, I know where you are so why don't you come out! I can hear you!"

The girl named Rena stiffed a giggle, she was the same height as the other but her hair, face and clothing was different from the other. She wore a light gold jumpsuit that ends at her ankles, her face shape was of a heart and her hair was turquoise with dark purple tips. She also had large brown eyes with a sharp, small nose.

She turns to check on the girl hunting after her, she was so close. The other girl had dark raven hair with thin blue highlights, she wore also a jumpsuit but it had a neck collar that held it in place and went down to her knees it also had a belt at the centre. The girl had blue sapphire eyes and a round, small nose on a half circle face.

She snapped her head back when she turned around to look at her. Then, unexpectedly, the raven-haired girl tackles her to the ground and begins to tickle her.

Rena began laughing, "Hay no fair Isabella, you scared me." The so-called girl stood up and helped her sister. "Well if you didn't go hiding then there would have been no fights but you wanted war." Isabella snickered. They both dusted off their cloths before their father came and yelled at them for playing on the mud again. Their wings did not have to be dusted because they always were crystal white.

Their cloths though, did not have the same luck. They were filled with mud stains, grass stains and unknown stains. The maid had their work cut out for them and today was laundry day. It will never be done, well any time soon.

The girls also had worse problems; they had to go to the new "ROYAL SCHOOL BALL". It was so they can meet their classmates before the first day of school, which was the next day. They still were too young to understand, at the age of seven, but they did.

They walked towards the castle's doors; again too young to play outside the castle gates. Therefore, the kingdoms children have not ever seen them in person. Presently they were being home-schooled, yet that did not stop them from being as smart as ever. That always made the king smile, but today the king did not wear a smile but a grin, a very toothy grin.

The girls finally reached the castles doors; they were large, with gold and light blue engravings on a glass like figure. The kids were always amazed by the colours it portrayed when the light hit it. They pushed the doors together with one turning the knob while so. All the workers in the castle knew they wanted to do it themselves. They ask when they need help. They run into the castle when the doors are finally closed. Greeting all the maids and helpers, as they went into their shared chamber.

Panting, they flop onto their bed after their little workout. Normally they would run that hard in the morning before breakfast, they felt it was a nice little change.

The royal dressers came in; both had pure white wings but larger than the little ones. The white haired Arialanate, the name for their kind, came in first and mentioned for the girls to go to their platforms. "What happened to your jumpsuit? You know how long it will take to remove these stains. We now have to change you go bath!" the white haired Arialanate growled. The two girls bent down in guilt while they moved towards the bathroom in their chamber. Both of the dressers rushed to find fitting outfits for the princesses.

After the rushing and bathing, the girls had a little conversation in their brief moment of calmness.

"Rena do you think well have fun?" Isabella inquires. With a little moment of hesitation Rena responds, "I think so but hay it will be our first day, well not exactly our first… but you get what I mean." "Yeah, that is true." Isabella says while looking at her shoes, suddenly interested. Rena looks at her in the eye then does the same before asking. "Well do you think there'll be any cute boys there?" Isabella snaps her head up from her shoes, "I think so, why?" she asks while also cocking her head to the side.

"I was just asking, hay where's daddy?" Rena twists her head to her sister's side then the opposite, to find who she was looking for moving closer to them. With an unmistakable smile, he bends to his children's level and hugs them both. He wore a royal gold and white suit with tassels on the shoulders, a sward on his side and shining white boots with gold straps. He also had the same hair colour as Rena and head shape but his wings were wider than his own height when released.

"How are my favourite girls today?" he asks I his gentle tone.

Rena and Isabella both giggle at his comment. "Fine daddy." They say at the same time. They began to barrage him with questions on the new school.

"Is it big?"

"Can we fly there?"

"How many games do we get to play?"

"How many kids are there?"

"Do you think we'll make friends?"

"Are we going to work?"

"Daddy are there any cute bo- toys, I mean toys?"

Rena and Isabella caught themselves before they made any stupid mistakes. They both blushed to red but before they could go back to asking questions, their father beat them by answering them.

"Well it is big but you can't fly till you are in the 5th grade. The games will be provided if you behave, I do not know how many kids there are. Of course you will make friends and work but the toys I think you have plenty." He pats them on the head and walk with them into the coach. He then gave commands for them to go to the ball and the coach began flying.

The two girls began jumping on their seats just waiting in anticipation. Little do they know that another pair of royals are jumping on their seats. Waiting for the best ball ever, for school.

**A/n Talk- Art- Girlie is here. As said follow for more chapters and you will get more, like it or not. Tell me if you like it or not, think I am good or not and just tell me to improve on my work. ****READ, EAT, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND SLEEP.**

**WTYL, (WRITE TO YOU LATER.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Feathers & Scales

Chapter 3: First time PART 2

**A/n your awesome talk- art-girlie is here. Welcome to chapter three! Have a cool read. Read at the end for the rest of the author's note. Two chapters in one day and I will not be stopping anytime soon. This is a real long chapter 1k+, good luck.**

**Disclaimer: All ©belong to Disney's creators of Phineas and Ferb but the plot belongs to me.**

"Phineas cool down; you're going to make us fall. Relax… please." A green-haired boy, tried to pull down the hyperactive fire red haired boy. The green haired boy wore a light blue prince suit with a green belt that was the same as his hair colour. He had a vertical rectangular face with a cube nose, his eyes were chocolate brown and he had fangs peeking out of his mouth.

The redhead stood still for a few seconds after his brother cooled him down until the removed his hands. The boy went back to his antics.

The red haired boy had a red and black outfit, the shirt was black and the blazer on top of it was blood red and so were his pants but had black folds at the end. He had a triangular head shape and dark blue eyes; on small bits of his face were a few small scales, all dark red. His teeth had fangs that would show when he closed or opened his mouth. He also had small red and black dragon/bat wings, at his age they were not big enough for him to fly with.

"I can't help it Ferb, I am so excited for the ball though I don't want to waltz. I know we will make friends and dance, everything else other than waltz, and have lots of candy. Well that is what I think we will be doing? Hay Ferb do you think we will have super fun? Maybe build something like a lava rollercoaster or fly a solar powered jet. Hay maybe the friends we make will want to join us too. Ferb, Ferb, Ferb, Ferb…" the red haired boy named, Phineas, was interrupted from his one side conversation when the driver stopped.

"Hay what happened? Are we here? Are we here? Are we here? Hay Ferb I think we are here. Ferb we are here. Come on let's get out." Phineas tried to get out but a hand was put on his shoulder.

His mother pulled him to his seat gently while keeping eye contact. "Phineas remember ladies first; your sister has not yet gone out of the carriage. Be a gentleman ok." The mother smiles and motions for her daughter to follow her out the carriage. His mother had a round face with a sharp nose, her hair flowed to the end of her neck and there were a few scales on her face and body. She dressed in a high-low, black and red dress that reached to her knees and the back moved down to her ankles. Her wings were dragon/bat as if, they were black and red, and would spread wider than her height, was tucked behind her back.

The called tween had a long neck with a round face, she had dark blue eyes like her mother and brother with scales at parts of her face and the rest of her body, and she had a normal sized, sharp nose. Her hair colour was a fire like orange. She was dressed similar to her mother; she wore a red flowing dress that reached to her ankles. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and had a few strands of hair atop of her face. She also had wings, same colour as her mom's but half the size of her mom's wings but still could fly, if she wanted to.

"Come Candace, we have to go. We might find the Johnsons there and Prince Jeremy." The girl's mother chuckled at the girl's reaction. The two went out of the carriage and walked towards to the doors.

Phineas and Ferb followed with their father. Their farther wore similar to Ferb but the blue was brighter and darker at the same time, he also had a belt but with a sword at its side. He had brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a cube like nose. His wings were larger than his wife's was, but the colour was different. Instead of red and black, his were blue and dark as the night sky blue. "Now boys I want you to enjoy yourselves but be there for the dance okay." Their father says in his smooth accent.

They went into the hall, everything was amazing. The walls went up so high you would think there is no celling; to add to that comment the celling was a clear curvy skyline. Looking at a child's eye view, the hall had many colours pleasing to the eye. The hall was filled with various decorations and snacks.

The two boys ran over to the play area, where they saw their friends, Buford of the Trolls and Baljeet of the Fairies. You would think a troll would be an ugly, disgusting creature but they were not. They were loyal friends and best always to have on your side. The fairy was always mistaken to be feminist, but they look normal just with transparent wings and are normally smart. The Troll stomped over to the two princes.

"Phineas and Ferb, my favourite dragons, How ya doing?" the troll greets with a smile on his face. It was clear that he was glad to see them. "Hi Phineas and Ferb." The fairy walked over and stood beside the troll. "Hi Buford and Baljeet, everything's cool. What about you guys, did you do some cool stuff, did you meet anyone new, any new friend you want us to greet?" Phineas said all in one take. It took Buford and Baljeet some time to recover from the blast of questions but Baljeet recovered first from being very adaptive.

"It is fine Phineas and Ferb… but we have not mingled with the other kids we were to shy." Baljeet sighed defeated then began again, "Well me only but Buford refused because, well… most of the kids seem to be… yeah."

This made Phineas want to know more it was always a bad idea to leave him with a question mark. He moved closer to the sparkly dressed prince before he asked, "What Baljeet? Are they rude or do they not like you? Why, why Baljeet?" Baljeet had to take a deep breath to not twist his head to look around the area.

After watching, the two dragons stare at him intensely he began again, "They are all girls. All the boys seem to be running late or the parents have not let them leave their side till the dance." Ferb stuffed in a laugh as best as he could but his wings twitched a bit, showing he would break down. Phineas did the opposite of that and put on an angry face, which did not last that long.

"What? Just because they are girls does not mean we should avoid them." He began smiling, "come on let's go greet them, we could make new friends."

He led on in pursuit, the others following him. All the others knew either way they were going to the girls or face Phineas wrath, they don't want to make a fire dragon angry. So then, they just followed.

**A/n Talk- art girlie, you know what. It soon will be December and look out for a short, short one-shot for Christmas. Did you enjoy the story, Please ****REVIEW, READ, FOLLOW, AND NOW SLEEP OR ****whatever else you do.**


	4. Chapter 4

Feathers & Scales

Chapter 4: First time PART 3

**A/n your awesome talk- art-girlie is here. Welcome to chapter four! Have a cool read. Read at the end for the rest of the author's note. I love feedback and I always want my chapters to be long and not too short so I hope you like it. This is a real long chapter (ish), good luck.**

**Disclaimer: All ©belong to Disney's creators of Phineas and Ferb but the plot belongs to me.**

At the girls side, there stood Isabella and her sister Rena. They were talking to their friends. Gretchen of the Dwarfs, Katie of the Mermaids, Milly of Winders, Ginger of the Monsters and Adyson of the Elves. The girls chat was strictly of the lack of boys in the room.

"What happened to all the boys, they seem terrified of us, do any of you know why?" Isabella turned to the girls. "Well, all I know is that they want their mommies, and they call us the scared ones." Adyson snickers whilst looking round the room with her brown eyes. She had brown messy hair and wore a green dress made from emerald green leaves that matched her tiara. Her ears perked up, from the sound of boys talking. "Hay! Boys coming at two o'clock. Look alive."

All the girls turn to her. "What are you talking about Adyson? I don't see anyone." Katie turns around; she had bright blue scales all over her legs and wore a mermaid shirt with frills at the bottom. She did not need any pants or anything to cover her body, her scales made a skirt figure, around her waist down half way to her knees.

"I think I know what you mean Adyson, I can hear them coming." Gretchen answered Katie's question. She was similar to Adyson just instead, she was shorter and she wore glasses with a brown sleeveless dress that ended at her knees. Everyone else followed the sound.

"Wow, I thought I was the only one who heard them but I was mistaken." Ginger said to herself. "Yeah I totally agree with you." Whispers Milly to ginger. She was a bit shocked but remembered that Milly can hear as well as her. Ginger was a monster, but the cute types, she had Asian eyes and had dark black hair that flowed to her knees. She wore a purple and yellow shirt with light purple shorts and yellow shoes. Milly was a winder and had brown skin, brown eyes and short dark brown curly hair. She wore a white dress that had tussles to her ankles.

"Should we move, split up or just stay here?" Rena suggests, she was a bit quiet during the conversation. "I want to stay here; I want to make new friends to my friend list." Isabella looks around her group. "Well good luck I want to get some snacks." Adyson says and walks away, Gretchen, Milly and Katie follow her.

"I also want to make new friends, they might be cute or gentlemen." Ginger pips up with a cherry smile. "So we all agree? Cool let's just wait here then. I wonder when they'll come." Isabella beams.

They all stood their till they saw the boys coming, acting as if they were in a conversation.

The boys saw the girls and walked towards them. They seemed to be a little nerved about talking to girls except for the one in the front, Phineas. He was the one to greet first, "Hi ladies my name is Phineas. This green haired dragon is my brother Ferb. The fairy is Baljeet and the troll is Buford. It's nice to meet you. What are your names?"

The girls all look up to Isabella to introduce them. Isabella complies because she doesn't like the intensifying stares. "Well it's nice to meet you too, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford. My name is Isabella; I am an Arialanate and my sister Rena. This is my friend Ginger, she's a Monster." The small group of girls nodded their head to the boys and did a little curtsy.

"Well then we are done here time to leave." Baljeet turns around and tries to escape but Phineas holds him in place. "Baljeet you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting." Phineas mumbles to Baljeet. "Excuse me then, I am a little shy." Baljeet apologizes to Phineas fearing his grip on him. You could see it in his eyes that he was staring into his soul. "Little being subjective." He corrects. "Thank you Baljeet." Phineas smiles at his apology. The girls just giggle at the boys antics.

Buford however was somewhere else. He was staring deeply at Rena, he was watching her every move. From her moving a stray hair in slow motion to her cute giggling. He looked like he was in a trance, he stood like a pillar. Motionless until, "What's wrong with Buford? He's been staring at me like I was some sort of meal." Rena blushed a bit. "Uh, no. I was just… looking at your dress, that's right, your dress." Buford stuttered upon noticing his mistake.

"Wait a minute; has the big bad Buford taken a liking to Rena?" Baljeet says with a smug smile. Buford stares into his soul. "I mean to her dress, her dress." Baljeet stammers at Buford's gaze. The other girls giggle once again. "Wow, you boys are sure funny. Especially the two." Ginger laughs. "Hay Ferb, why don't you join the conversation?" Rena asked.

Phineas answered her question, "He doesn't talk much. I'm the talkative one he's the silent one. I am the creative one; he is the mechanically engineered one. We make a perfect duo. Don't you think?" everyone tries to adjust to his fast speech but Isabella, who is already used to it. "Yes I agree like my sister and I, just minus the silent part."

Phineas had to do a double take before asking, "You and your sister can build?" Isabella nods her head and Rena then takes the lead. "I can build better than her and am stronger but she's move agile and aware. She also is a tad smarter than me, I hate to admit it but it is true." "Well what have you guy- girls –built during the summer?" Phineas was beginning to enjoy the girl's company more and more. "Well we can't build extravagant things because our dad would think it's dangerous and would stop us from doing it but we built hover boards, aircrafts, well the rest I don't know but we did a lot." Answers Isabella with a little smile, "Well what did you boys do?"

"We built a roller-coaster, went to the moon, went under water, built a rodeo, a restaurant, went all over the world in one day, and hugged a Flami and lots more." He said with a huge grin on his face. "That's cool!" Ginger beamed with joy. "Would you all want to join us on one of our projects? We could make a good team." An 'oh, but of course', 'definitely!' and 'that sounds great' coursed through the room.

From that simple question, encounter and bravery .They all became great friends for years, but now the interesting part begins. The real story of Feathers and Scales starts now.

**A/n Talk- art girlie. I have a serious issue here; I do not really know how I will update. Jk, I will just do it weekly and post multiple chapters to make it up to you for not posting every day. My computer doesn't have internet yet so bear with me. Don't blame me ok I love to type, write songs, and draw and …Did you know I like writing more than one story at a time so read my other one too? Also please ****REVIEW, READ, FOLLOW, AND NOW SLEEP OR ****whatever else you do.**


	5. Chapter 5

Feathers & Scales

Chapter 5: The dark Princess

**A/n your awesome talk- art-girlie here with a new chapter for our FnS. This chapter has more Phineas and Isabella, Buford and Rena, but mainly Ferb and Vanessa. I would love to hear what you think. If you want to read more authors note please read to the end.**

**Disclaimer: All ©belong to Disney's creators of Phineas and Ferb but the plot belongs to me.**

Phineas was busy with the blueprints with Isabella and Ferb. Phineas was planning to make a flying water park. Everyone in the main group of friends was in on it. The gang mainly was now Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Rena, Isabella, Ginger, Gretchen, Milly, Katie and Adyson. They all were working hard and soon the park was finished.

"Hay, the parks done! Time to get our swimsuits." Phineas exclaimed with his wide grin. "Uh, Phineas some of us don't have swimsuits. Well specially made for us at the moment." Isabella knew she had a swimsuit but she just wanted Phineas to pay a bit of attention to her. "Why don't we make you a suit? That way you won't be left out. Do you want us to make you one too, Rena?" Isabella smiled as Rena responded, "Oh I don't need you to make it I'll make it myself."

Phineas and Isabella went off to make the suit while the rest went on to make their own or dress up. Buford and Baljeet we're done first, then the rest of the gang except Phineas, Isabella and Rena. Phineas came out with his boxers looking around he noticed Isabella and Rena were not there. "Has anyone seen Isabella and Rena? Are they trying to be fashionably late or what?" he was a bit tad worried about Isabella more than about Rena.

"I don't know why you asking us?" Buford said in his gruff voice. "Yes I agree with Buford, we have seen neither Isabella nor Rena. Not at the moment."

Phineas turned to the girls of the group for something but they all shook their heads simultaneously. "I wish they could come already?" Phineas sighed a bit to see them right in front of him. "But we were already here." Isabella smiled.

Phineas and Buford's jaws dropped at the sight before them. Isabella was blessed with an angel's body, her chest fitted the two-piece well, her skin was well toned, and her stomach was flat. Oddly, his eyes traced down to her curves then down to her toes. He kept his head down to not show his maddening blush. Buford on the other hand had a worse reaction to Rena. Her turquoise hair flowed over her swimsuit, she had curves a girl could die for and well-toned skin and a flat stomach. His nose bleed a little 'till he ran away trying to get away from being noticed.

Isabella and Rena tried so hard at the sight to drop down and laugh but stood with a small giggle. "That was… hilarious. How did you do that?" Ginger was laughing hysterically at the two boys not even caring, also the rest. Ferb held it all in but couldn't hold in a wide smile. The two twins looked at each other briefly before answering the question, "we were born with it." They both shrugged a bit. "Can we please go on the slide, I want to get wet." Rena jumped. They all ran towards the water slide at the top.

"Lawrence, Candace's friends are here. Can you get her here." Linda walked towards her throne and sat down attending to the guests. A cute dark haired young adult entered with a dark-brown haired Goth young adult into the castle. The dark haired teen was a monster that looked exactly like Ginger but older and with a bow on her head. The Goth dressed in a black dress that reached her ankles, she was a dragon like Candace but her wings were different shades of black and looked like she could care less about everything.

They walked slowly to the throne room. Their necklaces banging against their chests with every step. When they were in front of the queen, they bowed. "Hello Queen of the Fire dragons and Ice dragons. How are you on this fine day?" the dark haired princess greeted. The dark princess just curtsied her and smiled a little smile. The queen smiled, "wonderful Stacy and Vanessa. How are the Monster and Dark dragon's kingdoms going? Are they doing wonderful?"

Stacy and Vanessa turned to look at the floor before she looked up to Linda. "The kingdoms are fine." Vanessa responded, "May I ask where Candace is? We are supposed to be gathering for a little catch up." Linda shook her head before answering Vanessa's question, "I am afraid not, you may wait for her in our yard." The two girls pledged a thank you before bowing and leaving to the yard.

There they saw the water park and the teens swimming or sliding. They smiled a little seeing it was Candace brother's invention; they were mostly impressed in it flying. Stacy walked to the park, cupping her hands to help her shout out to the teens. "Aye, Phineas and Ferb!" she shouted. They immediately flew down to her. They both bowed before greeting her. "Yes Stacy how may I help you?" Phineas smiled. "We would like to know where your sister is?" Vanessa asked.

Ferb was in a trance once again at Vanessa. He was staring at her new dress, wings her face and then locked in her eyes. She whipped her hair back and then turned to Ferb. He saw her lips moving but couldn't comprehend it. He was so entranced in her beauty that at her fifth try she went over and shook him. "Ferb, Ferb, Ferb. Are you ok? You look like you were in a spell or something." Vanessa said a little blush coming to her face and as soon as it came, it went. Ferb nodded and gestured for her to follow. "Thank you." Vanessa followed Ferb into the castle once again.

Stacy stayed behind and got a tour of the flying waterpark. She knew Ferb liked Vanessa and she had a little thing for him despite their age gap. She just wanted to give them a little time to themselves and she wanted to know how the water park flew.

Ferb and Vanessa where walking up the stairs, until Vanessa slipped a bit and tripped. She expected a nice face plant but instead felt a couple of hands pull her up. She was a bit shocked but realised Ferb was a gentleman… of a few words. "Thank you, Ferb." She dusted herself off. After a while without words, she decided to ask. "Ferb, why are you a man of a few words?" she already knew the answer. He shrugged and smirked. "Oh, so to get the ladies attention or just that way?" it was her turn to smirk at his reaction. Ferb stood still for a minute before showing one figure up. "The first one. To get a girl's attention." Ferb then winked at her before knocking on Candace's door.

Vanessa blushed but hid it well so Ferb wouldn't notice but that was futile. He always knew, he always knew. Candace opened her door to a sight, Vanessa and Ferb. The orange haired dragon went out of her room. "Hay, Vanessa what brings you here? Hi Ferb." Candace ruffles Ferb's hair and hugs Vanessa. "I and Stacy were here for you. To catch up and discuss something important." Vanessa looked down to her feet.

"Oh, that ok I'm coming with you down." Candace smiled at her friend and stepbrother. They both went downstairs and out to the yard. The waterpark having to have vanished. Ferb joined the group and the two young adults reunited with the third.

"We need to go somewhere more private. There're too many eyes and ears here." The three went on to a more 'private' place out of earshot from the teens.

A/n talk-art-girlie here. Once again, I have brought onto you a new chapter. If you do not know their ages, I will tell you. Vanessa, Candace and Stacy are 21. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and the fireside girls are 16. That should explain a lot also a fun fact; they learn how to fly at 10. One the wings are wide enough for a proper flight. Please **READ, EAT, REVIEW AND SLEEP** OR whatever else you like.


	6. Chapter 6

Feathers & Scales

Chapter 6: What do you mean by…?

**A/n your awesome talk- art-girlie here with a new chapter for our FnS. Ok I am in a serious BLOCK here, like a brick wall is right in front of me. I can feel it, but just for this story so don't blame me for not posting more chapters than I could have. I'm crying just watching all my supporters waiting weeks for just one chapter. Sorry that I might fail you… just joking but not the creators block. So, enjoy please. Tell me if you have any ideas for me, or else I send my *&%$# * for you.**

**Disclaimer: All ©belong to Disney's creators of Phineas and Ferb but the plot belongs to me.**

"Candace something important has come to mind and I need you to promise." Vanessa was practically begging from the sound of her voice. Candace looked up to her suspiciously, "What should I promise before I accept?" Vanessa mentally face-palmed herself, for not taking Candace's quizzical nature. "Candace, I need you to trust me and understand me when I say this… keep calm. I calm voice, tone and body language." Vanessa's voice was now dead serious.

She hesitated, never has she ever been in such a position. Looking at Vanessa and Stacy's seriousness in the subject, she would have to work with their terms. "Fine but this has to be important."

"Good 'cause I think you wouldn't be able to keep calm without being forced to." Stacy mumbled under her breath. "Stacy!" the dark princess harshly scolded, softly. "What, you know we would have to." "That's not the point. Back to the important stuff we have a war coming our way, well your way."

The redhead laughed at the comment thinking that was a joke. "So, funny. You sure know how to make me laugh." She looked up to their faces, "it's not a joke isn't it?"

It all seemed to dawn on her at the same time; she just plopped onto the ground. "You mean there's a war. Who's –who's coming for power. We all live in peace don't we?" Vanessa sat down next to Candace and Stacy on the opposite side. "Well, an evil emperor named Exisivis has come up to fight against our kingdoms. They already concord a few kingdoms and are building their empires fast. I needed to tell you this so you can persuade your mom to help us stop them." Stacy seemed a little frightened at asking her. "Well why didn't you ask her yourself?" "We didn't think it would be that effective."

Vanessa looked to the side away from Candace.

"That's no excuse. Come on let's go tell her that there's-" Candace got up to go nut was pulled down by her two friends. "We know that she knows there a war but she seems to think her kingdom can stand against it. She doesn't know how wrong she is. Their empire uses dark magic and doubles in power every week that passes. This has been going on for months now and I think they are taking us down one by one." Candace didn't want to believe what Stacy was saying to her but had to. She always did her research and had impossible sources. She shook her head trying to keep herself together.

"But how can it be months? How- how can my mom be so calm? We are in a middle of a coming war. Shouldn't she be teaming up?" Candace was close to breaking also Vanessa her father was also stubborn. "I think just because our kingdoms are the most powerful doesn't mean that we are strong. United we are strong alone we are weak. We have to get them together, my father's too stubborn to listen and so are your parents." "I think we have to alert them on the seriousness of the event." They all agreed and went on to their respective kingdoms. Candace decided it was time to have a discussion with her mom.

Even if she knew, it would turn into an argument. She cannot use the excuse 'trying to keep you safe'. She stormed into the castle searching for her mom, the Queen of Fire and Ice dragons.

"Mom, you know about the war right." The queen was seated comfortably on her throne wither daughter seated next to her on her own. They were currently talking about the kingdoms problems and how they could fix them; she was taken aback from the question. Her daughter noticed and continued, "It has been going on for a while now. Why didn't you tell me about it?" Candace said all too calmly. Her mom was already taken aback. "Oh, nonsense Candace. There is not war." She tried to shake it off but her child already had a comeback. "Then can you explain to me why there are two missing kingdoms? Did they just disappear all of the sudden or have they been concord." Knowing her mom, she was going to break soon that was just icing to the cake.

Her mom made eye contact with her, "how did you know about the Dark War? Who told you?" "I have my sources; now tell me why you didn't tell me about the war?" she was breaking slowly. "Candace I was trying to protect you." That was all too predictable for her. Candace stood straighter than she was currently. "Don't tell me you're trying to protect us by not even re-enforcing your army." That broke her mom she was now shattered glass, but she fix herself before that can be used against her. "well then, are you trying to tell me our kingdom's weak? Because I see you have doubt."

Of course she didn't, she only wanted their kingdom to be protected. "Of course not, I just want all our kingdoms to be protected. I don't want our people to be salves of a cold-hearted maniac. You know we have to keep our land alive and well. Why can't you get that inside you? You're just sitting here thinking that everything will go back to normal on its own!"

Her mom had to take in a breath before pointing towards the door form the hall. "This argument is over! Go to your chamber and stay in there. I don't want to talk about the war! Do you understand everything is just fine?" Candace complied with her mom and as gracefully as she could she walked out the door to her room. The queen just flopped onto her throne and thought about how she was going to protect her kingdom. She didn't want to side because it would make her seem weak, she had no plan. She just realised that, she sunk in deeper into the silky cushion.

Unaware of what was happening outside the hall doors, both princes stood outside listening to the argument and realising the situation they were in. also outside beyond the kingdoms gates darkness was plotting a way to destroy the kingdoms at once and for all. The evil could be heard, felt but not seen to the eyes of the world.

**A/n ****I got you good. Still blocked like a brick wall. I need your absolute opinion, your true feeling of the story. Pm me or review me if you do not understand something's here. I do not mind fames unless they are the ones that can physically burn you. Then I am afraid! So… ****READ, EAT, REVIEW, AND SLEEP ****OR WHATEVER ELSE YOU DO.**


	7. Chapter 7

Feathers & Scales

Chapter 7: Learning a Little

**A/n your awesome talk- art-girlie here with a new chapter for our FnS. Ya neh, thank you supporters for everything but bad and good news, I will post not as regularly but will make more chapters soon so please don't kill me. \(0-0)\ kay. I tried and be proud this is so far the longest chapter 1.5k+. *smiles/ grins***

**Disclaimer: All ©belong to Disney's creators of Phineas and Ferb but the plot belongs to me.**

The stairs filled with claps of heels frantically moving. The owner of the heels was wounded; she was hurrying to save her family. She reached the doors of her son's and step son's bedroom chamber. "Phineas, Ferb get up!" her shrill screams woke them from their slumber immediately. They threw their blankets off shocked at their mother's appearance in the room.

"Mom what's wrong?" their questions just went in and out of her ears. She just hushed them. "Go get Candace, call your friends. We have to get you to safety." The brothers did not oppose nor question any further but continued on to the other rooms where their friends were and their sister's chamber.

Everyone woke up groggy or with bags under their eyes but the worst was Candace. Her hair was everywhere, her eyes spoke horror but the worst was her voice, she was just a demon at night and morning.

"What's going on?" she asks in her broken voice. "Mom's calling us, meet in the Training room." "She doesn't mean the…" her voice trailed off a bit, "Yes the exact one. Let's go now, she's waiting for us and dress in your warrior clothes."

(0(0(0(0)0)0)0)0)

The teens and one adult were in a dark but illuminated room. The walls seemed ancient and seem to be growing mould. The room was filled with golden or silver weapons, all glowing with various colours. There was armour on some manikins, some for males and females. They seemed to have different designs for each person.

They all turned to each other for answers then turned to the two brothers. "Ferb should we tell them?" the silent ice-dragon nodded his head. "Well this room is for…" "Our training sessions when we are going to war or need to go on the run, this is our secret exit." His mother interrupted. She landed from flying into the room.

She wore her armour with a sword at her side. She bore a serious expression. "Everyone I need you all to co-operate with me today because today will be your training day. I know all of you have been trained since birth to protect your kingdom when needed or to fend yourselves if it falls. Today I want to see what you can do with your powers and what weapons you work best with. I may not know how your parents trained you or how your difficulty is but today I will train you like any of my men in my army. You must show dedication to your work because soon tomorrow you will have to go out and find a way to defeat the 'Dark Warriors'. There is no more running home, multiple of your kingdoms have been over turned. You may only find rebels but nothing else. Your people could be slaves or new warriors in their armies. " She paused to let it all sink in but then continue before they could ask any questions.

"They will stop at nothing to gain complete control over the Tri- Kingdom area. You are the last of the few leaders and rulers of this kingdom it is up to you all." When her speech ended, all the teens were ready for their final training. They all felt the weight of their multiple kingdoms hope on their shoulders. "We now begin the training go get dressed into your armour. Meet me as soon as possible here any later than what I say will end in multiple consequences."

They all took their designated armours and sped off to put them on. A couple of minutes later they all met in the room ready to fight. "Is everyone here?" Linda's voice boomed around the room, that sweet talking Queen was gone; all that is left was the war queen. "Yes!" chorused in and out the room.

"I need all the winged creatures or airborne to come out to the front." Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella, Rena and Milly came to the front. Their armours glowing a little. "I need you all to battle each other. Boy verses girl, earthbound verse earthbound while airborne creatures verse each other. Now you are with your opposite, you must fight as if you fight the enemy if you hold back I will break you! Do not worry if you are injured I will repair you with a healing spell. You must fight we will change partners at the end, to earth verse air. Then again with weapons."

The teens were shocked, the twins especially they would not hurt a girl, but they seemed glad a bit at the opportunity. Everyone went to his or her respective sides. The room was extremely large. "Ok we begin at my command," they all became fierce, "now!"

000

The two Dragons flew up and created an ice and fireball aimed at the twin Arialanates, they dogged it with ease. "Is that the best you can do, you must be joking!" the twins joked, "Here's how it should be done." The two held hands and twirled around creating a powerful tornado, they moved towards the boys and turned away last minute sucking them in and a second later shooting them out. Phineas somehow found it amusing, recovered very quickly, and shot multiple balls of fire that burst into lava bombs. Everything it hit that wasn't the wall melted at contact. The girls had to dodge and it was taking a toll on them. Isabella soon became tired and created a shield, it wasn't a game anymore.

Isabella made a blast of wind with her shield and Rena made hard balls of wind and a substance that was gold and shot the two boys down to the ground. Isabella was still and soon gold streaks went out of her hands aiming at the boys with startling accuracy.

The two boys were knocked for the moment. Milly was shooting at Baljeet with different blasts of an explosive transparent balls and Baljeet was bust summoning different elements like fire, water, earth and air. They moved swiftly and very fast. Milly hit him with one of her blasts. He knocked the wall hard and was dropping to the ground then stopped a few inches then flew up with a fire blast forming and turned shooting Milly down to the ground. She was out cold. His eyes were now pure white and his hands had a glow to them.

(0(0)0)

The ground was full of clashes of fists. It wasn't odd how it was possible for Buford to defeat three girls within a few hits, the only girl on the ground standing was Ginger and she wasn't going down that easily. Buford raised a fist up and ran towards her but dogged it and planting a few hits herself. Buford hit the ground then got up fast but not fast enough before she kicked him to the other side of the hall and hit the wall.

Ginger sped to Buford, she was too fast for him to avoid she moved as fast as light to him. He tried to defend himself but then she grabbed him and threw him across the room again. He did have a few bruises from that the first ones in the fight but she was still perfect. Buford saw her running to him and used his opportunity to dogged her and punch her face then use an upper cut. She was now hurt and was stumbling he used this one chance to break her but then she saw and made a perfect front flip over him then twisting to kick his head. He was out and she cooled down a bit.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()

Linda was impressed by their improvement and saw who was strong and who suited their weapon. She found the weaknesses of each of them and gave them advice to work with them; their powers seem to advance from every battle. She saw how Isabella and Rena transformed into beautiful warriors and how powerful they became it reminded her of their mom. When she turned to Phineas and Ferb she saw how Ferb resembled his moms skill and elegance and Phineas reminded her of her previous love how powerful her was and never knew his endless capabilities that could kill him. The two pairs were the most powerful in the air and on the land. However, Ginger and Buford took the title for land while Katie and oddly Adyson took for water. They were prepared for the world but she still felt they were missing something.

She realised it was the amulets of ʻɌѿаɌȱɜɌ, warriors, that was missing. She went to the brick in the wall and pushed it open to revile 11 amulets of the kingdoms. Some children already have them but she was chosen to protect them. She gave them all to who the glowed against, the amulets chose who was meant to be with.

"These amulets have a secret power to them, one which you will earn. The power, which they give, is beautiful but very dangerous if not used correctly. I bid you all good luck on your quest but for now you may all rest. You have a big day tomorrow and please remember there is always hope. There are survivors out there too so recruit them to help you." She gave one finale smile and sent them off to bed. Linda was so proud of her children Candace, Phineas and Ferb. They all grew up too fast.

She hurriedly went down to prepare them some provisions before they all leave.

**A/n ****ok, don't stop reading there's another chapter coming up. Please tell me what you truly think about the story. Love hate, mixed feelings. So… ****READ, EAT, REVIEW, AND SLEEP ****OR WHATEVER ELSE YOU DO.**

**P.s Schools out here.**


	8. Chapter 8

Feathers & Scales

Chapter 8: Running away

**Talk-art-girlie here and still fresh. Sorry about your judgments. This is the best I could do.**

**Disclaimer: All ©belong to Disney's creators of Phineas and Ferb but the plot belongs to me.**

It was dawn they all needed to meet in the training room there was a long journey ahead of them. The boys dressed in their armour, strong and light it wasn't like a knight's armour but just to protect the important parts. They walked through a few passages and opened the door to the training room. Their amulets bouncing on and off their chests with every step. Opening the doors, they entered.

They made their way to the group, all of them in their armour. "Hey, did everyone have a good night sleep?" Phineas asked trying to brighten the atmosphere. "Yes, yes we did but I couldn't help but think about the way you stared at me in my armour." Phineas blushed a little and shook it off, "your armour was distracting in many ways." He couldn't stop himself from realising what he just said.

Isabella's armour was very distracting to the boy, how her skirt showed her legs and its length was what caught him but underneath she wore tights. Her heeled boots reached her knees; her top part showed some of her stomach, and a little cleavage and her undershirt reached her elbows and were a bit tight on her. Her loose hair was covering her bow and arrows on her back. Rena had the same outfit, same weapon, same shoes and let her hair out but she allowed strands of hair onto her face and her armour was purple and Isabella's was pink.

"Oh, so I'm a distraction to you?" Isabella was just watching his reaction. "Oh, no, no, no… I didn't mean that I mean your armour." He was scrambling for ideas to cover his mistake. A smirk was busy playing on Isabella's lips, "So… you don't find me attractive?" "No, I find you very attractive." He blurted out, "that just came out."

The group was busy laughing at his remark, even Ferb. "I think I found someone staring at my armour. HI, Buford" Rena smiled and waved her hand to prove her point. He only realised everyone there was staring at him. "I wasn't doin' nothin'!" his face was showing signs of blush. "Oh, but you were busy looking at Rena." Baljeet laughed. "Would you like to tell me what's all that about?" Rena's smile made Buford to stare at her a little bit longer than he should have. "I ain't saying nothin'." He stood in denial and crossed his arms.

They dropped the topic and went off to practice with their weapon or power a little. Gretchen went into deep thought of her amulet wondering, "Hay Gretch, What ya thinkin' 'bout?" Rena was beside Gretchen and noticed how far from earth she was. "Well the amulets, what powers would they give us?" she held hers up a bit, "Like, how do we earn these powers?" everyone also thought about it for a bit. "Well I say we'll find out when the time comes for each of us." Ferb piped up, everyone just agreed with him and continued.

00000000000

Candace walked into the hall with two of her companions, Stacy and Vanessa. All three of them in their armour and weapons. Candace with her staff and orange armour, Stacy with her two swords and blue and green armour and Vanessa with her guns and dagger and black armour.

"I never know the day would come where I'd wear this. I know I've been training to fight something as big as an army but I never knew it would happen." Vanessa sighed. "Yeah I never knew too but hay life throws curveballs." Stacy softly patted Vanessa's back, "Mmm" Candace hummed a bit to get her mind strait for a moment. She walked to the secret passageway wall key she turned to face everyone.

"Ahem!" everyone stopped and grabbed their packs and gear and walked to Candace. "Everyone I want just say there's no turning back the second you go through this passageway. If you object stay behind but you'll surly die or be put as a slave." She paused for it to sink in; she didn't want someone to ask a question so she began again quickly, "the three of us will be what's close as possible to adult at this stage of time. I also want to say good luck to all of you, you'll need it. Now the leaders of each group then the leaders next in line after us. Phineas and Ferb will be in charge of the male side; that includes every boy we recruit. Isabella and Rena are in charge of the girl's side; including all the girls, we recruit. The two who are in charge after us are Isabella and Phineas your second in line is Rena and Ferb. You must attend to your decided jobs, is that clear?"

They all nodded their heads and went through the passageway. Torches on the walls lighted the passage illuminating everyone with a golden shade of light. It was enough for everyone to see where he or she was going. Everyone went into a conversation with someone when they all went out and reached the forest.

0000000

Phineas moved closer to Isabella, "Hay it's great that we're the next in line leaders." She giggled and looked at him in the eyes. "Oh, yeah it is, and being 3rd in line too." She and Phineas laughed at the comment. "Your laugh's cute." She smiled and Phineas just blushed a bit. "And your smiles are beautiful." Now it was Isabella's turn to blush, she was also in a mild shock realising that Phineas is flirting with her. Was he finally coming over, are her hints finally making their way through his thick skull. Her train of thought was broken by Phineas' concerned voice, "Isabella, Isabella? Are you ok, your cheeks are red?" She shook herself awake and showed off a sheepish smile, "Oh, I'm all right. You should be asking yourself that." Phineas cocked his head a bit "Why is there something wrong?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong with me then?"

"You were flirting. Did I hit you hard yesterday?"

"Was not and you didn't hit me hard you were as soft as a pillow."

She shoved him down to the ground, "Yeah, a pillow made of rock." He got up and dusted himself a bit and mocked scowled her then pulled he down. "No fair." "Well you pushed me first." "Well then will this change your mind." She rolled over him and tickled his waist. "Stop it. Stop it. " He laughed, he tried to pry her off but she pinned him down. She moved in so closely that their lips were just a few centimetres apart, she smiled then moved back and helped him up. "Well, that was f-fun." He stuttered a bit, "but it was funnier to me. You should have seen your face." "Yeah, because of you." He huffed. "Mmm, so you saying I make you blush." He looked at her. "Ooo."

She ran away from him, "Come and catch me! Little baby dragon!" Phineas spread his wings and flew to her and she went air born. They played and chatted like that until they reached camp to rest a bit. The world seemed to be calm now.

**A/n Talk- Art- Girlie here with an all new… nothing. *makes that hand gesture when someone says ta-da* I am sorry for not updating last week, we all know the busy talk but I was out somewhere where there's no service, internet café or a café simply. I apologize if the chapter was short but hay, if it is above 1k+ I'm fine by it. Please keep your eyes out for more chapters and a Christmas one-shot. School's out in my country for the whole of December. *smiles like London and says 'yay me'***


End file.
